The United Republic of Hook Norton and Chipping Norton (Atomic nuts)
Stats The Republic of the Nortons is a British survivor nation in the former counties of Oxfordshire and Warwickshire. OTL Location= North West Oxfordshire and a enclave over the border with Warwickshire. *capital = Hook Norton. *city_largest = Hook Norton *city_other = Chipping Norton, Right Roleright, Over Norton, South Newington, Wroxton, Chadligton, Enstone, Wiggington, Mollington, Epwell, Hornton, Hanwell and Chastleton. *language = Standardised UK English and Brummie English *language_other = Estuary English and some Kashmiri. *HoStitle = President *HoSname = Josefina Prentice *population = est. 17,540 (2014) *ind_date = December 18th, 1968 *regimeSemi-presidential republic *currency = Hook Norton £ and Barter *Religion = Church of England and some Sunni Islam *Currency = Barter History Doomsday On Doomsday, the Republic of the Nortons were in a precarious position, caught between the major nuclear targets of Birmingham, Reading, Banbury and Kineton and Oxford. West Midlands # Birmingham- 3x 100kt, 2x 50kt # Dudley- 1x 10kt. # Coventry- 2x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. # Smethwick- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 2x 10kt. # Cradley Heath, Birmingham - 2x 10kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. Warwickshire # Kinteton army depot- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs # Chipping Camden 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). Oxfordshire # Oxford- 1x 100kt, # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs # Whitney- 1x 10kt. # Kiddlington- 1x 10kt. # Banbury- 2x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. # Didcot- 1 x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs # RAF Upper Heyford- 1x 10kt (missed). # RAF Barford St John- 1x 10kt (missed). Gloustershire #Gloucester- 1 x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs #Cheltenham- - 1 x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs Northamptonshire #RAF Croughton- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs Berkshire #Reading- 1x 100kt Buckinghamshire #Buckingham- 1x 22,000lb, 2x 12,000 lb, 2x 5,000bl and 10x 500lb bombs. 1962-1972 As the public fled to rural regions such as around the towns of Hook and Chipping Norton Radiation sickest, septic wounds and starvation would take their toll to. With radiation levels as they were, Abingdon, Banbury and Bicester were evacuated and quarantine for several years, while drinking from the River Cherwell was banned for the foreseeable future by the various local militias, community committees and criminal gangs that ran the former Banbury-Chalcombe zone. The relatively unscathed town of Hook Norton did what it could to help, but were also suffering from radiation sickness and a crime wave. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1985 and most of 1986. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed some pigs in late 1968. As the situation stabilised, the surviving members of Cherwell council met in Hook Norton, to form a new provisional government December 18th, 1972. As off that date, the people of Chipping Norton, Right Roleright, Over Norton, Shutford, Wroxton, Chadligton, Enstone, Wiggington, Hornton, Hanwell and Chastleton united as one in order to save what little they could and to survive the destroyed future that awaited them. 1973-1990 The Cherwell River was officially declared safe to drink from in 1977. Several small survivor communities were found in Barton-On-The–Heath, Whichford, Lyneham, Tadmarton and Barford St. Michael during 1976. Some had gone permanently bald due to heavy radiating exposure. Newington. The combined population was estimated to be about 1,457 in 1977. These people were assimilated in 1982 In 1989, the republic made first contact with another survivor nation, the Provisional State of East Britain after a team of explorers went far east of the remains of Birmingham. The Republic was able to establish diplomatic relations with East Britain, and with other British survivor nations, such as Rutland, Daventry, Brackley and with Norfolk. The Republic of the Nortons first contact was made with a unit of the Northampton Army in 1986. This was series of raids by Nothhamptonshire, the goal appearing to be the old Ironsone mine, near Wroxton, Oxfordshire. 1991-2010 A now flourishing (as of 1997) group of minor survivors’ hamlets was found to existed at Great Bourton, Chacombe, Cropredy, Wardington, Broughton, Epwell, Mollington, North Newington and South Newington in 1992. The combined population was estimated to be about 1,457 in 1992. These people were assimilated in 1994. Small survivor communities were also found in the remains of Bloxham, Upper Heyford and Lower Heyford. The deserted RAF airfields at RAF Barford St John and RAF Upper Heyford apparently survived after the 10kt bombs had apparently missed and hit the nearby town of Banbury instead 2008. The combined population was estimated to be about 1,300 in 1999. These people were mostly assimilated in 2011. Another small survivor communities are known to be in the Dorridge-Widney Manor region, ruins of Kenilworth town and living on the eastern extremities of the remnants of Banbury (most of who were either deformed or had skin cancer) as of 1999. There were well documented cases of widespread mutation in Banbury during the 4 years immediately after the war, with nearly 2,452 animals were born with gross deformities such as missing or extra limbs, missing eyes, heads or ribs, multiple ears or deformed skulls; in comparison, only 3 abnormal births had been registered in the town in the 10 years prior to the attack. These communities are as yet unassimilated and number about 4,600 soals in total. The small Hinton-in-the-Hedges Airfield was still off limits and under the control of the ex-Northamptonshire warlord of Brackley as of May 2010. Politics The non-party-political (left to center left leaning) Council of Boffins and the president are elected every year since 1963. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Waterworks The River Cherwell, Stour Brook, Wan Brook and local wells are the country’s main water source. Media The Hook Norton and Heyford journal is a 5 page news sheet that was printed weekly since 1995. Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Hartlepool or North Essex. Beer Hook Norton beer is enjoyed in the Celtic Alliance and Woodbridge. Military The military uses mostly old material from salvaged from RAF Throckmorton, RAF Codsall and RAF Heyford, though a number of primitive weapons have entered usage. The army is experienced from civil wars and skirmishes with the Northamptonshire. It is undergoing a modernisation as assimilated Celtic individuals hammer the army into shape and they are equipped with crude but effective Scottish weapons. The arts William Shakespeare was a 16th century Stratford-upon-Avon poet laureate and playwright, and is commonly considered to be the finest writer in World History. He is famous for his 38 plays, such as Hamlet, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, King Lear, and Romeo and Juliet. Both before Doomsday and after, his works are still widely beloved and very popular in The Republic. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. Also see *Atomic nuts Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Category:Atomic nuts Category:Nukes Category:World War 3 Category:Great Britain